The Story of Team 5: Secrets of The Uchiha
by Iohc-cire
Summary: A Survivor from the Uchiha Clan Massacre escapes his death. He returns to Konoha the leader of Squad 5: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. As secrets unfold,as love blooms, adventure waits just around the corner. NARUHINA!FANS! UCHIHA FANS O
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Last Words**_

The dark smoldering night was filled with screams. The Uchiha district was completely stripped and destroyed. Blood dripped on the walls, silently.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked,

The murderer stepped out of the shadow.

"Answer Me Itachi!" I yelled.

"To test my capacity…Shinta" he said, coldly he stared into my eyes.

"Answer me Itachi" I said, "Did you really think I'll believe that bull crap!"

He stared at me, then he smiled but, I could tell he was actually killing himself inside.

"And, did you really think I would just stand here and let you kill me" I said, activating my sharingan.

"No" he said, "I knew it come to this…however my pupil…my cousin…my rival…It really doesn't even matter if you fight back or not"

"We'll see about that!" I yelled charging at him, I threw shuriken at him and charged at him with a kunai.

Itachi smiled, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu"

The flames incinerated the shuriken; I quickly moved out of the way but couldn't avoid the aftershock of the fireball. I flew backwards and noticed Itachi's reflection behind me in my kunai. He was ready to impale me from behind and I called on all of the power of my sharingan to predict his moves, even though I couldn't see him. I felt time and gravity become heavier; I was caught in his Genjutsu. I quickly put my hand out behind me. I felt the prick of his katana and that released me from the Genjutsu. Then I balanced myself on the dull side of his katana and kicked out at him. He blocked it easily, and then I slashed his face with my kunai. He drew back far enough so it wasn't fatal. But, the scar was permanently fixed on his right cheek. He round house kicked me in the stomach. He was so fast he chocked me against the wall. The cracked Uchiha chest was above my head. I felt death gripping my throat as the Mangekyou Sharingan was staring into me.

Itachi whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry"

I coughed out, "The…The…Clan…Lord Hokage…he…he asked you to kill the clan…why?"

In the darkness of his heightened Sharingan, I saw the truth. Itachi showed me how it all began and how it was going to end.

I nodded, "I understand"

Itachi shed a few tears, "I'm sorry"

The effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan made me feel unconsciousness coming closer but, I could still hear Itachi say his apologies. As soon as I heard Sasuke's voice."Aunt! Uncle! How did this happen!"

Itachi let go of my neck and turned his head to Sasuke. I injected myself with a small portion of lethal poison quickly before he noticed. He checked my pulse and courteously shut my eyes.

I awoke in the darkness of my own grave. I still had my gear and I used my kunai to cut through the wood. Dirt poured in I got an explosive charge and I put it in my hand and into the hole of dirt. I felt around for the wooden surface and placed it there. Using a small gunpowder bomb I blew up the wood underneath me. I only received a few scrapes and cuts, and then I dug desperately into the ground underneath me. Then I buried myself in the dirt for protection. The charge went off and I climbed out of my grave. I could breathe again and I could relax. I reburied my grave and made my way to the village gate. I climbed on to the top of the gate and looked down at the village.

"I will come back, Konoha, Itachi Sasuke…I will run…I will survive and I will not die until I have comeback I promise" I said as I left the village


	2. Chapter 1:Sensei 29

_**Chapter 1: Team 5 **_

The black night returned to Konoha's gates as the moon settled in the sky.

"I left Konoha at the dead of night, it's only fitting I came back at night too"

"Is that right, Itachi" said the Third Hokage

"I'm not Itachi…"

"You!" said the Hokage

"I'm still kicking…I guess you still are too…I know what really happened…I am willing to keep it a secret"

"On what conditions?" said the third Hokage

"Give me a Jounin rank and pick a number from 1-10"

"5" said the Hokage

"5 it is"

The Next Day…

Naruto sat anxiously as they waited to be put into teams. He couldn't believe it, he was one step closer to becoming Hokage!

"Believe it!" said Naruto, (maybe he could)

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka "Be quiet!"

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei, but, Oh I just can't wait!" said Naruto jumping up and down

Hinata smiled at him from behind and Sasuke just smirked at him.

"What was that Sasuke?" said Naruto

"What's it to you Baka!" fired Sasuke

"Maybe we could just get along" said Hinata fiddling with her fingers

"Naruto, Sasuke I guess you too would like to be team members" said Iruka

"Iruka-sensei let's be reasonable" said Naruto

"Yah, Naruto's a complete idiot only half of the time" said Sasuke

"What did you say Emo-boy?" said Naruto

"That's enough!" said Iruka, "Naruto, Sasuke you will be both part of team 5"

"Hinata you go too…to try and put some sense into them" said Iruka

Hinata was exhilarated that she was on the same team as Naruto. She flushed red and she nearly fainted when she made eye contact with Naruto. Iruka chuckled to himself, and then he read off the rest of the groups. Then class was dismissed, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had lunch together. There was a long silence between Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata broke up the silence and attempted to lighten the mood.

"Would you guys…like to try…a…umm…some rice balls…I made extra…just in case" said Hinata

Naruto and Sasuke took one last glance, but Naruto sighed. He took a rice ball and took a bite.

"Mmmm…These are good…did you make them yourself?" said Naruto

Sasuke sighed and took one, "Yah, they are good"

Hinata started to laugh,

"Hey what's so funny?" said Naruto and Sasuke

"At least you guys can agree on one thing" Hinata giggled,

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other, with utter anguish.

"Come on guys, it would be a lot better if…" aid Hinata

"Forget it!" said Sasuke, "We are not going to be friends"

"Yah!" said Naruto, "I mean a friend and Sasuke don't belong in the same sentence together unless the word isn't is between them"

"Well…Maybe not friends…maybe …I don't know…allies…I mean…if we want to do great on our missions…and want to become better shinobi…we should at least respect each other…"said Hinata

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hinata for a while, then at each other.

Naruto sighed, "All right…let's call a truce"

Sasuke grunted, "Whatever just don't get in my way"

"Fine as long as you don't get in mine" said Naruto

"Well…good enough" said Hinata, "So remember we need to meat our Jounin Sensei in 30 minutes"

"Right!" said Naruto

Hinata started to blush again.

"Eh?" said Naruto brushing his hand against her forehead "Do you have a fever or something?"

Hinata turned away from Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

"What?" said Naruto

Sasuke started to laugh and Hinata joined in.

"Well look what we have here" said Iruka, "a good group of friends?"

"Hinata you're a miracle worker" said Iruka

"A great cook too" added Naruto

Hinata blushed wildly,

Iruka just laughed, "Well I've done my job… Good luck!"

"Thanks Iruka Sensei" said Naruto

"We should get going" said Sasuke

"Good call" said Naruto

Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the classroom. There they found a shinobi not much older then themselves sleeping on a desk. They were pretty sure he was guy but, his long black hair was so long it covered his face. On the desk were dozens of Sake bottles.

"So, he's our sensei?" said Naruto

"More like a complete drunk!" said Sasuke

"So, what do we do now?" said Hinata looking at Naruto who had a sly grin.

1 hour later…

Naruto and Hinata were playing X's and O's. Sasuke just sat on the desk until the Jounin woke up.

"Oooohhhh…." The Jounin woke up, "Major Hang over…Dude"

The Jounin's hair hung over his face. He reached into his pocket to pull out his headband and wore it to restrict his hair. His hair hung down, he had a bit more hair then Sasuke but, there was a definant distinction in their hair styles.

"So you the genins?" asked the Shinobi

Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh, Hinata tried holding her breath. But, it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" said the Jounin; he looked in a mirror to fix his hair.

Then he saw black marker around his eyes and across his cheeks.

They continued laughing, until they saw the Jounin smile.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" said the Jounin

Naruto and Hinata screamed. Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms. Hinata turned blood red and fainted. The Jounin sighed, "Give her to me"

Naruto hesitated, but did what he was told.

Later on the roof…after Hinata regained consciousness…

"Sorry everyone…"said Hinata

"It's not your fault" said Naruto, "It's Jounin no-baka's fault!"

"Hmpf!" said the Jounin, "Well anyway, introduce yourselves to me"

"Well…let's see you Blondie…you start" said the Jounin, "Your name, hobbies, dreams"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My hobbies are eating ramen, eating different types of Ramen and watering plants" said Naruto, "I also, want to become Hokage"

"Hmpf…you got a long road ahead of you…Naruto" said the Jounin

"Umm…" said Hinata

"Yes…you can go next" said the Jounin

"Umm…" said Hinata

"Yes…" said the Jounin

"Sensei would you mind telling us who you are first" said Hinata

"Oh…where are my manners" said the Jounin, "My name is 047829"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke just stared at him.

"Call me (2)Futatsu**Kokonotsu(9)**-sensei for short" said, kujuu "I like music, fishing, reading books, eating sushi, jumping off buildings and killing people"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke dropped their jaws to the floor.

"My dream is to beat my sensei before anyone else" said Futatsu

They all looked at him as he sort of doze off. He woke up again and apologized.

"This a really weird sansei" said Naruto

'Tell me about it" said Sasuke

"Well anyway continue" said Futatsu

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am the heir to the Hyuuga Clan ...My hobbies are…pressing flowers and…my dream is to get stronger" said Hinata

"Impressive goals, believe me Hinata if you want to get stronger…I will teach you everything…you need to know, that goes for all of you….however, I don't know any Hyuuga style Taijutsu" said Futatsu, "Last but, not least…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…I don't have any hobbies…I don't particularly like anything…and there are a lot of things I hate…My dream…is well my ambition because, I will make it a reality to kill a certain someone"

Naruto and Hinata were in shock but, Futatsu was clapping, "Excellent! WELL see you guys tomorrow for your genin test"

"Wait Genin Exam but, I thought…" said Naruto

"Well you thought wrong that test was to see if you were qualified to qualify to be tested to become a genin." Said Futatsu

**The three of them were flabbergasted.**

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow morning at 4am sharp" said Futatsu starting to leave the rooftops

"Wait! I have lots more questions" said Naruto "Is it really two nine? Do you really enjoy killing people? Who is your sensei?"

"Hmm…maybe…maybe" said Futatsu**,** then looked at Sasuke in the eye," And a certain someone"

Then like a blink of an eye he was gone.

"You know for someone as weird as him…he's pretty cool" said Naruto

Hinata just nodded in awe. Sasuke just kept staring at where he last saw Futatsu…a certain someone…


	3. Chapter 2:The True Test of Shinobi

_**Chapter 2: The True Test of Shinobi**_

A Shinobi must not show his or her own emotions. A shinobi is a weapon to kill and execute its objectives. A shinobi is that of a warrior who steals in the waking night and a stealer of life's breath, a redeemer, a tool, a weapon of fate that can turn the tides of history. I have become so weary of becoming a sword to execute my own purpose. So many have fallen before me but, so many stand behind. If the world needs me as a Shinobi a Shinobi I will be.

"You guys are late!" said Futatsu

"Sorry, Futatsu-Sensei were not used to waking up so early" said Hinata wearily

"We're only 1 minute late" said Naruto

Futatsu grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him until he was choking.

"1 minute…1 minute can be 1 life for you all you know" said Futatsu, "Say…Yes, Sensei"

"Yes, Sensei" coughed out Naruto as Futatsu dropped him.

"Na..ruto…!" said Hinata in concern

"Dobe" said Sasuke

Futatsu punched Sasuke so hard he nearly passed out.

Sasuke groaned in pain, almost passing out

"Never ever disrespect your teammate he might be of asset to your own life later on in a mission…Dobe!" said Futatsu

"Sensei have you been drinking?" asked Hinata shyly

"SPEAK UP!" said Futatsu

"Umm...well…"fumbled Hinata

"No…Maybe…Just one…I only got wasted a little…" said Futatsu, as his voice droned

He kneeled over and threw up on Hinata.

"Sorry…I feel better now" said Futatsu

Hinata screamed and slapped Futatsu. She was crying on the floor.

"What happened here?" asked Futatsu

Sasuke was totally on the floor and Naruto was coughing.

"Oops!" said Futatsu scratching the back of his head.

"Umm…on second thought, come back at 4pm" said Futatsu

Futatsu disappeared from the scene of the crime.

"Son of a" said Sasuke

"No one does that to Hinata no one" said Naruto angrily,

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata a little embarrassed

"Hey, it safe to say we are all friends and we'll get through this" said Naruto, "Right Sasuke?"

"Definitely" said Sasuke

"Hinata after you get clean…how about we all eat lunch?" said Naruto, "We'll have a pot luck lunch…I'll bring big bowl of Ramen"

"I can bring some bento lunch boxes" said Hinata

"I'll bring some Dango and hot tea" said Sasuke and noticed Hinata and Naruto were staring at him.

"Is that an act of kindness from Sasuke Uchiha or am I delusional" said Naruto

"Your delusional dope" said Sasuke

The three friends broke up into laughter as they all departed their separate ways.

"Their friendship is stronger than I have intended but, let's see how they perform as a team…but for now a bowl of hot miso ramen would hit the spot right now" said Futatsu

At the pot luck…

They set up a nice picnic in the forest and ate happily. The smell of Miso Ramen, Dango and Lunch boxes filled the air.

"Hey, Hinata I didn't know you were so talented" said Naruto

"I'm not talented Naruto" said Hinata shyly

"No, I mean sure a little weird, dark and timid" said Naruto

Hinata just sighed as heart was ripped in two

"But, you know you always know the right thing to do but, sometimes you're just too shy to say it. And, you're a fantastic cook! You are really kind!" said Naruto

Hinata was glowing seep red.

"And, you know your …kind of…well… yah" said Naruto bashfully

"Finish what your about to say' said Sasuke

"Your kind of a good person" said Naruto quickly

"That isn't what you were about to say" said Sasuke

"Fine" said Naruto

Hinata was glowing redder by the second.

"You're…you look…I think…umm…" said Naruto

Hinata and Naruto didn't dare to make eye contact. Sasuke just smiled, "I am so going to hook you guys up!"

Hinata gasped in total fright and was absolutely mortified.

"I –I what are you talking about besides Sakura-" said Naruto

"You like her only because she's popular…come on Naruto … I heard you talking to Shikamaru…you called her a snot nosed stuck up, flat biatch!"

Said Sasuke

"Ummm…..well I was angry at her that day and alright I do think she's a little stuck up and flat" said Naruto

"And, I heard from the grapevine that you like Naruto" said Sasuke pointing at Hinata

Hinata felt like running away and hiding in a shell.

"Well…a little as a friend" said Hinata

"Oh…come on you sit their in class daydreaming looking at Naruto, you accidentally answered an algebra question NU+HH" said Sasuke

"Ahhhhhh!!!" screamed Hinata

"You watch him all day long when he's practicing throwing Shurikens" said Sasuke

"Hinata is that true" asked Naruto

"Please don't get mad at me!" said Hinata about to cry

"Why would I be mad at you?" said Naruto

"Cause I'm weird …and…timid and I'm not pretty!" said Hinata as tears came down.

Hinata jolted up and ran away.

"Hinata wait up!" said Naruto but, Hinata was out of sight.

"Sorry, Naruto I didn't want this to happen" said Sasuke

"No," said Naruto, "Don't be I should have seen this a long time ago…I'm such an idiot…"

"Hey, Come on don't beat yourself up like that…that's my job she'll come back!" said Sasuke, "And then you can confess"

"Yes, that's what I'll do!" said Naruto

"But, you got to it right" said Sasuke

"How?" said Naruto

"It will come to you" said Sasuke

"Until then let's train…I got a feeling we'll need to work as a team and Hinata is already team compatible" said Naruto, "No offence, but we both don't play well with others"

"True, let's get started!" said Sasuke

At 4pm…

Naruto and Sasuke were there early and Hinata came a few minutes later. It seemed that they were both about to say something but, then they both stopped.

"Naruto I would like it alot" said Hinata looking down, "If we both just forget what happened and just leave me alone!"

Naruto tried to reason "Hinata-"

"What's up guys!" said Futatsu

Hinata turned her head away from Naruto, "Hmpf!"

Naruto just stared at his feet.

Sasuke just sighed.

"Okay, well are your ready for your test?" said Futatsu

"Yes" they answered,

"That's good to hear" said Futatsu

"Your task is simple…Sasuke since you're the number one rookie and you seem to have good teamwork skills judging by your practice with Naruto…you pass and is absolved from the test…your fight is to fight amongst yourselves for the rightful spot in team 5."

"What!?" said Naruto

"That can't be!" said Hinata

"A shinobi must not put his or her emotions into battle" said Futatsu, "This will be a decisive victory, and the loser needs to say I give up. However, the loser will have to go to the academy for another year before, taking the exam again."

"This is so cruel!" said Naruto

"I put this scenario just in place because; Hinata needs to become genin in order for her to not be disowned by her father. She can not afford to lose this battle. However, you on the other hand, have worked so hard to get where you are today, you had to defeat a Chunin in order to have enough merits to graduate." Said Futatsu, "Oh, I know your whole life's stories, all of you!"

"You both can't afford to lose but, you will both feel bad if the other loses" said Futatsu, "Sacrifice is necessary to achieve your goals and a crucial part of becoming a shinobi"

"I for-" said Hinata

"No," said Naruto

Hinata was startled, by his sudden move.

"I want to win but, not like this…I want the winner to have no regrets…winning like this is losing…so come at me…don't hold back!" said Naruto

"I understand, Naruto I won't lose to you!" said Hinata activating Byakugan.

'So this is the Byakugan Sasuke mentioned earlier, it lets you see your opponents Chakra system and if she touches me she can stop me from using Chakra in that case I better keep my distance' Naruto noted in his mind

"The Byakugan is just a weaker tree that gave birth to the Sharingan" said Sasuke, confidently

"Byakugan can defiantly exceed the power of the Sharingan in most cases" said Futatsu, "The Hyuuga Clan was put in power because; they were the only ones who could control the Uchiha Clan. However, except for certain cases can someone of the Uchiha Clan can exceed the power of the Hyuuga"

Sasuke grunted,

"But, I still agree with you the Sharingan is stronger against most opponents than Byakugan and the Sharingan can do much more than predict movements and see Chakra" said Futatsu

Sasuke looked at him, "How do you know so much about the Uchiha Clan?"

Futatsu just smiled, "When the time comes I will tell you but, for now I know because, I had certain connections"

Sasuke smiled, "So, one of your family members married into the Uchiha Clan? That's why you look so familiar!"

Futatsu just smiled, "You could say that"

Naruto and Hinata were about to begin. Their face determined and happy to fight each other in every end result, they would still be happy. Hinata focused in and was ready to go all out. Naruto prepared his shadow clone sign.

This is what means to be a Shinobi to risk all your hopes and dreams and fight for what you believe in. To accept defeat and to accept victory are both difficult things to do. A shinobi must use their emotions to fulfill their desires. These are vital lessons for a Shinobi to understand. It isn't about killing and dying, it's about moving forward through sacrifice and hard work. Ninjutsu is an art to become a weapon in order to cut your own path in this world. So, others may follow that example. Some roads are good, some bad but, it's up to the individual to choose and to over come the obstacles that come to that path. Shinobi is more than what that person is it is a promise to one's self. But, the risk is always high to fulfill your dreams and the price can be overbearing. But, whatever happens there will always be sacrifice.

"Begin!"


	4. Chapter 3:Winning and Losing

_**Chapter 3:Winning and Losing**_

"Begin!" said Futatsu

Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu to create two clones beside him. Naruto started to mix the clones around until Hinata did not know which the original was. But, Hinata could see that his clones were not distributed with the same amount of Chakra. Therefore, she already knew which Naruto is the original one. Naruto's clones started run circles around her. At first, Hinata knew where the original Naruto was but it was difficult to manage.

"Very clever…The Byakugan can see everything around them however; the brain has difficulty keeping up with a constantly moving surrounding" said Futatsu

Hinata struck all 3 Narutos in a blink of an eye. Naruto came crashing down. Naruto was on the ground trying to get up. The gentle fist had a little more kick then he expected.

"His Chakra points aren't closed there was too much distortion" said Futatsu

Hinata ran over and put her heal at Naruto's throat, "That all you got?"

Naruto started to choke "I'm sorry"

Hinata saw the shadow clone turn to smoke, "a clone?"

"From above!" said Hinata blocking Naruto's kick

Naruto flipped backwards he reached into his pocket and threw twenty shuriken at Hinata at close range.

Hinata reluctantly with her Byakugan escaped with only a few cuts. Then pursued Naruto, Naruto ran towards Hinata with a kunai. Hinata hit Naruto really hard with gentle fist 10 times. Naruto's feet dragged along the dirt as his body flew against a trunk.

"Say, When Naruto' said Hinata

Naruto found it hard to move let alone fight. 'So this is gentle fist'

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, don't you worry Hinata" said Naruto

"Oh really?" said Hinata

Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and he pulled out his fist. He squeezed his fist then a smoke bomb went off. It clouded the area, so Hinata could not use Byakugan with zero visibility. Hinata closed her eyes until he felt Naruto's presence…from behind. Hinata elbowed Naruto in the stomach but, was blocked by his hand. Hinata turned and put all her Chakra into one fist. Naruto put all his strength into his. Naruto was about to make contact with Hinata's face but, the effects of gentle fist stopped him. Hinata's fist hit Naruto's stomach and then he collapsed .Hinata was so drained by her last attack she crawled her way over to Naruto and sat ontop of him.

"You give?" said Hinata

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question," Said Naruto, "You look almost as beat up as me"

Hinata pulled out her kunai and placed it at Naruto's throat. Hinata started to realize the smoke started to intensify again. When it quickly cleared she was sitting on a log with lots of poorly written explosion tags. Hinata screamed, "I GI-"

"Wait a second logs don't have Chakra systems Naruto!" she said swinging her kunai downward but, Naruto stopped it.

"Darn!" said the log turning back into Naruto, "So close I saved up all my Chakra just for that after, you closed some Chakra"

"Point blank range from my kunai, you can't use Chakra, you can't use substitution, you can't run, you can't hide, you can't over power your opponent…admit it you lost…unless you have one last trick up your sleeve?" said Hinata

"Sorry, I'm all out" said Naruto

"Good try Naruto" said Hinata, "Now the moment I've been waiting for…say it"

"I Give up…I surrender…All Hail Hinata…should I keep going?" laughed Naruto

"Yes," said Hinata, "Or, I will slit your throat"

"I concede to my defeat … Hinata is the best … I wish I could be her" said Naruto

"That's good enough Naruto" said Hinata getting off of him.

"Futatsu-sensei I won!" bragged Hinata

Naruto muttered,

"Very good then, it's a tie" said Futatsu

"What?" asked Hinata

"You saw?" said Naruto in shock

"Saw what?" said Hinata

"Naruto tagged an explosive tag on you before you got him into checkmate" said Sasuke

"Naruto…" said Hinata disappointedly

"Sorry, Hinata I just couldn't do it you just looked so happy" said Naruto

Hinata pouted, "When did you tag me?"

"When I blocked your elbow to my gut, I tagged your right elbow." Said Naruto

"Naruto…I hate you…you tried to make me win" said Hinata

"Sorry, I felt so bad when you ran off I had to do something to make it up to you" said Naruto

"Well, I'm sorry that you think of me as a weird, timid, dark , unattractive…girl" said Hinata almost in tears

"I don't think of you like that at all…maybe weird, dark and timid were the wrong words to use…What I meant to say was cute…"

Said Naruto

"Cute?" said Hinata turning red,

"Welll, your so cute when your shy, that's where I got timid, and I said Dark because, your secretive because you more shy which makes you even more cute, and I said weird cause you always fumble and stutter which you make you eve more cute…What I'm trying to say is I think your very Kawaii"

"Cute?" said Hinata

"Yah," said Naruto, "Really, really cute Kaawaiiii!"

"Kawaii…cute?"said Hinata with tears in her eyes

"Yes," said Naruto

"You really think so?" said Hinata

"Hinata I lo-" said Naruto

"Sorry to interrupt the soap opera guys but, don't you want to know who's going to pass and who fails?" interrupted Futatsu

"Oh, Right Gomen(Sorry)" said Hinata

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga you both earned my congratulations…on officially receiving the Genin rank." Said Futatsu, "On one condition…"

"What?" said Naruto

"I'll grant you this pass only if Naruto asks Hinata on a date tonight" said Futatsu

Futatsu whispered to Naruto, "I'll give you some money, take her to a great restaurant…and for god sake not a Ramen stand"

"Naruto…" said Hinata

"Hinata will you go out with me tonight?" said Naruto

Hinata sighed, "I'd love too"

"I'll pick you up at 7" said Naruto

"Aahh…isn't that sweet well yup you're all bloody Genin now…now where's a drink when I need one?" said Futatsu, but as team 5 left, Futatsu said

"Just like his old man, a real charmer with the ladies, always let's them win"


End file.
